The Greatest Gift
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: [PLANNING ON REWRITING] After a near death experience, Naruto is left in a pile of blood. What does Tsunade do? Tsunade/Naruto friendship. ON HIATUS
1. The Insident

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, _****Chapter**_** One**_

**Summary**_**:** **After Naruto was found in his kitchen, in a pile of blood, Iruka comes to Tsunade's office, and tells her about it. What will she do?**_

**Disclaimer:_ I don't Naruto, because if I did, Madara would be dead, Naruto would be Hokage, Sasuke and Naruto would fight, Naruto would win, Sasuke would lose, Sakura would realize her love for Naruto, and she would kiss him._**

* * *

><p><em>The Hokage's Office<em>

"Hokage-Sama!" Iruka shouted, barging in the door.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, noticing the look on Iruka's face. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's Naruto! He was found in his kitchen in a pile of blood and had deep wounds in his chest, but we're not sure if they were created by him or someone else, because his weapons and other stuff appeared to be missing, and the door was left wide open. Anyway, he's at the hospital." he explained,

Either way the incident happened, Tsunade was not surprised. She sighed, for she wished they would leave Naruto alone. They needed to realize that he wasn't at fault for the destruction of their village. Tsunade got up and headed towards the door.

"Come with me." she said, with a stern expression on her face. Iruka caught up with her, and followed behind.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Hospital<em>

Tsunade barged in the doors, quickly walking over to the desk. "What room is Uzumaki Naruto in?" she asked.

The attendant setting at the desk, starred at Tsunade. "He is in room 217." she spoke, looking at the chart. By the time she looked up, Tsunade was already half way down the hall.

Once Tsunade got to his room, she asked how bad Naruto's wounds were. The nurse looked up at her, shocked that Tsunade cared about the _demon._ She was about to say what she thought of him, but remembered that Tsunade was one of the Sannin, and could really hurt her, for she was only an attendant. She'd have no chance against Tsunade.

"They're quite severe, you can look if you want." the nurse offered.

Tsunade pulled Naruto's covers down to his waist. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. He had four deep stab marks on the left side of his chest, which were still bleeding. It looked as if the attacker was aiming for his heart, but missed every time. Iruka stood there beside her, shocked. He hadn't seen any wounds as severe as that...

"Who brought him here?" Tsunade questioned, checking Naruto's pulse. Iruka turned his attention to her, and remembered something.

"I think It was Kakashi...but I'm not certain." he answered.

Tsunade looked at Naruto again, and decided to heal his wounds. She gathered chakra in her hands, and put them up to Naruto's chest. When she saw it wasn't healing very well, she stopped.

"I need Shizune and Kakashi immediately, Shizune is at the library." she said. "And tell Kakashi this is very important, and if he doesn't come quickly, I'll take all of his damn porn."

Iruka slightly smirked at the thought of how Kakashi would react if his favorite books were taken. Then he rushed out the door, to find Kakashi and Shizune. Tsunade looked at Naruto, then felt his pulse, which was dropping. She couldn't lose him...that was her _little brother_. or at least, that was the way she felt about him. He had saved her life before...She had to save his...She clenched her fists, and silently cursed the villagers, for it their fault Naruto was in there.

"Naruto, hang in there..." She mumbled. Soon after, Shizune walked in.

"I heard what happened, so I'm here to help." She said. The nurse got up with a limp and left, glaring at them.

Stepping beside the bed, Shizune looked at Naruto in shock, for she was surprised at how deep the stab marks were.

"I need your help healing his wounds." Tsunade said.

Shizune put her hands above Naruto's chest. Tsunade did the same, putting her hands on top of Shizune's hands. Then they combined their chakra together, and with in seconds, Naruto's wounds began to heal.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Shizune asked, curiously.

"No, I'm not certain...but I think it was one of the villagers, one that had no feelings, what so ever, for this boy's life, The boy that has saved their asses from death on several occasions..." Tsunade spoke, in anger.

"I see...Lady Tsunade, have you noticed a _change_ in Naruto?" Shizune asked, remembering that Naruto hadn't smiling as much lately. "Like strange behavior."

Tsunade looked at her, not knowing what Shizune was referring too, but then realized, she was right, Naruto had been acting _a little_ strange...but she hadn't thought about it that much, except, one day, when Naruto was told he couldn't go on a mission with the rest of Team Seven, he didn't even complain.

"You're right...he has been acting a little strange..."

After Naruto's wounds were healed, all that was left was blood. Shizune left, telling Tsunade that she'd be in the library if anyone needed her. Tsunade grabbed several paper towels from the paper towel rack that was hanging above of the sink. She wet them, slightly putting pressure on the them, to drain the water some. She gently ran over Naruto's chest with the paper towels, to sop up the blood. Tsunade decided to stay, because of Naruto, and also Kakashi, who hadn't came yet.

"If he doesn't come soon, I swear I'll-" she started.

"Yo" Kakashi said, walking in the door.

Tsunade looked behind her, with an expression on her face that showed she was pissed...

Kakashi looked at her and automatically noticed the look her face. He decided he didn't want to get on her bad side. She had been known to be able to kill someone with a single finger.

"What a kind gesture..." he mumbled beneath his breath.

"I need to ask you a question..." Tsunade said, closing the door.

Kakashi looked at her, and automatically knew what she was talking about. Tsunade walked over to Naruto, and felt his head, which was burning up. Focusing chakra in her hand, she started to reduce Naruto's fever.

"Have you, by chance, noticed any_ differences_ in Naruto?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at her, in surprise. "No...but he _has_ been training harder lately." he answered.

Naruto suddenly sat up, catching the attention of Tsunade and Kakashi. He looked at Tsunade, with eyes full of worry. "Baa-Chan, w-where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital..." she answered, surprised Naruto had already woke up. "Naruto, could you tell me what happened?"

"No...I can't..." Tsunade looked at Naruto, in surprise.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked.

Naruto looked away, not able to say anything, because, unlike what she was saying, he did trust her, alot more than the majority of the village, He couldn't stand the fact that she was doubting that. "That's not it..." he said.

Tsunade gently put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, look at me..." she said. He hesitated, but finally looked.

"I want to help you, but I can't, unless...you tell me what happened."

Naruto turned, facing the wall. "It was a villager...he wouldn't stop...and he called me name after name...I couldn't take it anymore..." Naruto said, not able to finish. "He's the one who stabbed you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes..." Naruto mumbled. Tsunade looked at him in understanding. It _was_ the villagers after all. _They _were at fault. She was going to stop them, even if she had to kill them,. They weren't worthy of being called Shinobi if they couldn't even respect a person like Naruto, who had saved their damn lives on several occasions.

"Naruto, I've got to go. but I'm going to discuss this with the village elders, we'll think of something, I promise. Meanwhile, I need you to hang in there. Ya hear me?" Tsunade asked, in concern.

"Whatever..." Naruto mumbled. She looked at him in hopes he would cheer up.

After Tsunade left, Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Later, Naruto." Naruto looked up, then at the bed again.

"Don't worry, she'll think of something..." Kakashi said, walking out the door.

Naruto watched him out the door. "I sure hope you're right..." he whispered.

_End of chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Please Review, and tell me what you think about it, just please don't be hateful, This IS one of the first fanfictions that I actually put effort into, I need as many tips as possible to make it better._**


	2. The Meeting

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, Chapter 2_**

**Summary: _Takes place three days after the incident._ ****_Tsunade, the village elders, and some others like, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Shizune have a meeting regarding Naruto. __(Don't ask me why Kurenai's in the meeting, I guess I just needed another female ninja)_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's office<strong>

Tsunade was setting at her desk, waiting for the people that were attending the meeting regarding Naruto, and reached for her bottle of Sake, when Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"OH SHIT!" Tsunade shouted, as she jumped up, almost knocking over the bottle of sake. Her face turned red from anger, she was utterly pissed, and was in front of Jiraiya with in two seconds. All he could squeal was, "Tsunade I didn't mean-." before she punched him in the face, sending him through the air, spinning. He crashed into the wall, and landed with a loud BANG.

Shizune, hearing the commotion, ran into Tsunade's office, ignoring Jiraiya's groans. "What happened?" she asked.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, and smiled. "It was nothing." she said, slightly laughing.

Jiraiya got up, brushing off his clothes. He walked over to where they were, and his expression changed, from kidding around, to a serious expression.

"Why did you call me?" He asked.

"There's a meeting regarding Naruto shortly..." Tsunade answered.

Jiraiya hadn't heard about Naruto's incident, because it was confidential, only _certain_ people knew about it.

"What meeting?" he asked. "What happened?"

He looked at her in silence, waiting for an answer.

"He was beat." Tsunade answered, eyes downcast.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was found, unconscious, with four stab marks in his chest." she answered. Jiraiya looked at her in surprise. He knew there were people who didn't like Naruto to the point of ignoring him and calling him names, but wasn't aware they had been beating him.

"Those villagers, they don't get it...they've tormented him too much, we've got to something about it."

Tsunade looked at him and nodded in agreement. Tsunade hadn't thought of anything yet, but she was determined to find some way to help him.

"That's what the meeting is about. To find some way we can help Naruto..." she said.

"Lady Tsunade, I've informed Koharu and Homura about what happened, they'll be coming shortly." Shizune said. Tsunade looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

Soon after, Kakashi appeared in the window in a cloud of smoke. They all starred at him in surprise. When was Kakashi _ever_ early? He noticed their stares, but didn't say anything.

"You're actually early?" Jiraiya sneered.

"I found this quite important, so I decided to come early." Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked him, smirking. She knew excactly why he was early.

"You've lost something, haven't you?" she asked, chuckling. That caught Kakashi's attention. He knew what she was talking about. He thought he had just misplaced _it_. He thought again, there's no way he'd misplace _it_...he would always put _it_ in his _special_ location.

"How the hell did you find that?" Kakashi asked, as Tsunade held up his _precious_ make out paradise. Shizune slightly smirked. Tsunade threw him the book, laughing at how fast he caught it.

Shortly after, Kurenai came, and by the time the village elders had come, Jiraiya was snoring, Tsunade was half asleep, Kakashi was focused on his book, and Shizune, and Kurenai were waiting patiently in a chair.

"Tsunade, we're here." Koharu and Homura said.

"Right." Tsunade said, getting up to stretch. Shizune shook Jiraiya, saying, "Come on, it's time to wake up!"

Jiraiya looked up at them, and got off the floor. Kakashi closed his book, scowling beneath his mask.

After everyone was settled, Koharu looked around the room.

"How many of you know why you're here?" she asked. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune raised their hand.

"I know to an extent." Jiraiya said.

"Very well, I'll explain. According to Shizune, Kakashi found Uzumaki Naruto in his kitchen beaten, and with four stab marks in his chest. That's why we've gathered today. We've got to find something that will help Naruto avoid those kind of problems."

Kurenai was wondering why she had to be there. It made no sense at all, because she didn't even know the blonde that well.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly am I here?" she asked.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai, realizing she had forgotten to tell her why she called her there. "I suppose it's because, you are one of our BEST thought out ninja in Konohagakure. We thought you might be able to suggest something." Tsunade explained.

Kurenai looked at Tsunade in wonder, as an idea came to mind. "Have you considered adoption?" she asked. Tsunade starred at her in surprise.

"That's a good idea, but who would take care of him?" Jiraiya asked, cutting in. "Tsunade can't, she's the Hokage, and I can't because I travel around the village alot, Kakashi can't because of _obvious reasons, _and Kurenai can't because she barely knows Naruto, and Shizune is Tsunade's assistant so she can't. Who's left?"

"You're right, we need someone who's fond of him, someone who knows him, and someone that he feels comfortable with.

Tsunade had never had a child, because the closest she got to that, was a little brother, and he died. She never even _thought_ of adopting a child, but she was willing to try it.

"I'll be willing to take care of him." Tsunade offered, catching everyone's attention.

"Are we all in agreement?" she asked, noticing their stares, but didn't care. They slowly nodded.

"Good then, it's settled, you're all are dismissed." Homura said.

_End of chapter_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The dialogue sucked...and I'm not very good at ending a chapter or story..._**

**_Please tell me what you think, but please don't be hateful..._**

**_I should be updating the next chapter soon. Please review :3_**


	3. The Visit

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, Chapter 3_**

**Summary: _After The Meeting, Sakura, and Sasuke come to visit Naruto in the hospital. : )_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>_

Naruto sat on his bed, still thinking about Tsunade's promise. 'Even being the Hokage, what could she possibly do? There isn't anything she can do...The villagers won't stop, and I don't want them to kill her too...' he thought to himself, biting his lip out of nerves, as crimson liquid ran down into his mouth. He cringed at the iron taste that had formed.

Naruto looked up, as Sakura walked in, with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto cheerfully said, as a big smile formed on his face. Sakura looked at him, and smiled back. She was glad to see that he was okay. Then Naruto's smile faded, as Sasuke stepped in the room. Sakura stepped up to Naruto's bedside.

"Why'd you have to bring him here?" Naruto asked, hatefully.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "He came of his own free will. she said.

Naruto looked at her in fear that she was going to hit him, and slightly scooted back. Then he started wondering why they even made the effort to come. He thought they hated him. Sakura would obsess over Sasuke all the time, and if he would ask a favor of Sakura, then she would either punch him, or just ignore him. Then Sasuke always called him a dumbass, and also ignored him. So why did they bother coming?

"Why did you even want to come? Don't you two hate me?" Naruto asked, frowning, as he looked away. Sakura looked at him shock, for there was no way she'd hate Naruto, because he was always there to cheer her up, always there when she needed comfort, always there when she needed someone to talk to. Then with no warning, She suddenly slapped him across the jaw, accidentally scratching him. Naruto's wound started to heal immediately, due to the Kyuubi's chakra.

"How could you say that? We care about you! That's why we came..." Sakura said, raising her voice.

Naruto starred at her in shock, rubbing his cheek, as blood leaked onto his hand from where the cut once was. She had hit him in the past, but not like that. She must _have_ cared about him.

"I-I'm sorry...Sakura-chan..." He apologized. She looked at him, and noted the way he said 'sorry,' It didn't sound like the Naruto she knew, but she ignored the thought.

"We heard what happened..." Sakura said.

Sasuke stood against the wall, thinking about the incident. It surprised him to know the Naruto went through that many beatings, and insults daily, and what was even worse, was feeling like you had nobody to go to for comfort.

"It must be painful..." Sasuke mumbled, loud enough that Naruto heard.

"Of course it's painful!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke looked at him and scowled. "I wasn't talking to you, so mind your own business, Dumbass." he sneered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and challenged him. "Do you want to fight? Cause I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Sasuke stuck his middle finger at Naruto. "Your chances with me, are next to nothing, because, your still weak from your injuries, and could never win anyways, after all, I AM one of the last remaining of the Uchiha clan, but look at the bright side, at least you're not _completely_ useless..." he sneered.

Naruto was pissed of at that remark, and decided to take it into his own hands. He moved to the edge of the bed, and was about to get off, when Sakura noticed this.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked, in concern. Naruto ignored her, and continued to get off the bed. He trotted over to Sasuke, and grabbed him by his collar.

"If you haven't been beaten, abused, cursed, insulted, or hated, for just being alive, then you don't have a damn clue as to what pain is like! You could never understand the pain that I've gone through, because...you've never been through it!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, then punched him in the face. The punch was filled with so much anger, that Naruto was sent, flying through the room, and hit the wall with a crash, catching the attention of several nurses. Sasuke walked over to Naruto ignoring the cries from Sakura to stop. He picked up Naruto by his throat, squeezing it hard. "Would you stop telling us about _your_ pain. I have pain too, one that's very hard to bear, but I don't go around, telling the whole village about it!"

Naruto was trying his hardest to break Sasuke's grip from around his neck, "Sa-Sasuke, you're cho-choking me." Naruto croaked, as he was unable to breath.

While that was happening, Tsunade walked in. She gasped at the sight. "Let him go!" She ordered, breaking Sasuke's grip on the Naruto's neck. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked.

Naruto gasped for air, breathing heavily, then started to get up. He attempted to punch Sasuke, but Tsunade grabbed both of his wrists. Sasuke, once again, stuck his middle finger up at Naruto, but this time he said, "Let me refrain what I said earlier, I meant, you ARE completely useless."

Naruto tried even harder to break lose from Tsunade's grip. "Damn you! Once I get the chance, I'm gonna kick your ass! Ya hear that?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke walked towards the door, and smirked at Naruto's _minor_ threats. "Naruto calm down!" Tsunade shouted, trying to calm him down. Sakura slowly walked up to Naruto. still shocked by Sasuke's actions. Naruto starred at her for a second. "Aren't you going to hit me for what I did to your _precious Sasuke_?" he asked.

"Of course not! As much as I hate to admit it, you're not at fault, because _that one_ was _his_ fault. But I've got to go, I may come see you later, Kakashi Sensei told us to meet him at the bridge at three." Sakura explained.

"Oh..."

After Sakura had left, and Naruto was back in his bed, Tsunade walked over and sat beside Naruto. "Is your neck okay?" she asked.

"It still hurts, but otherwise, it's fine. Anyways, why did you stop him?" Naruto answered, clutching his neck. Tsunade gently grabbed Naruto's wrist, and moved it, and examined his neck.

'That Uchiha kid, he must really hate this boy...' she thought. There were four abrasions on Naruto's neck, from where Sasuke's fingernails had dug into his skin, from when he was choking him. She put her hand up to his neck, and healed his wounds.

"The village elders and I, including some others, discussed the incident, and we've came to a decision." Tsunade explained, gently stroking Naruto's back. He looked up at Tsunade in wonder. "What decision?" he asked.

"We're going to try adoption."

'Is she kidding?' he wondered.

He looked at her, stunned. "Who's adopting me?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You? Are you serious? But aren't you Hokage?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, but as the Hokage, I'm going to try to protect you. I'll order one of the anbu to keep an eye on you, to make sure your safe. Then at night, you can sleep at my place."

She kissed him on the the forehead, like she had back around the time the Third Hokage was killed. "Thank you so much!" Naruto shouted, hugging her. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but couldn't. He had never thought that someone cared enough to adopt him, except for Iruka.

"No problem..."

_End of chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _What did everyone think? I did most of it while I was like, half asleep XD_**

_**_**And review it...but please**_ don't be hateful...**_

**_I'll probably change it around a little..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, Chapter 4_**

**Summary: **_**Naruto is still in the Hospital, and Sakura comes to see him, again...  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em>At The Bridge<em>

"Ugh! He's late again!" Sakura complained, leaning against the bridge.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not caring, for he was in a very bad mood. "Isn't he always?" he sneered.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Yo."

"You're Late!" Sakura shouted, pointing her index finger at him.

"Sorry, I got lost on the-"

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted, stopping Kakashi from finishing the sentence. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who was obviously pissed.

Sasuke looked up. "Humph, You two are so pathetic..." he grumbled, about to walk off.

"What's his problem?" Kakashi asked Sakura. "I don't know, he's been acting like this ever since we visited Naruto in the hospital..." she answered, not particularly wanting Sasuke to hear her.

Suddenly, out of no where, too fast for Kakashi to see, Sasuke came up from behind, holding a Kunai, then grabbed Sakura by the neck, choking her. He put the Kunai to her throat.

"If you _dare_ say another word, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" he asked. That silenced her completely, and she slowly shook her head. "Ye-yes- Sa-Sasuke-k-kun."

He waited about five seconds, before he threw her against the bridge, then he walked off. She gently rubbed her neck, and when Sasuke was out of sight, she looked up at Kakashi, then explained the incident that occurred during their visit at the hospital.

"I see..." Kakashi mumbled.

"I'm gonna go see Naruto." Sakura said.

"I'm gonna go too, I've got to tell him something, so I guess I'll meet you there." Kakashi said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stood there, eyes wide for a moment, then she made her way to Konoha Hospital...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **_It wasn't the best, but It was something...Can someone give me a title for this chapter? And tell me what I can do to make it better.  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, Chapter 5_**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Hospital<em>

Naruto was laying on the hospital bed thinking about what Tsunade told him. He still in minor disbelief. Kakashi walked in interrupting his train of thought. "Yo."

"Hey Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said, smiling as he sat up.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Kakashi said, sighing, as he put his book up.

"About what?"

"Has Tsunade already told you about-" Kakashi started.

"Yes, she was here a while ago. Is that all you came to tell me?" Naruto interrupted.

"No, I came to discuss what occurred earlier, I mean, between you and Sasuke."

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled. He was still ticked off, and wanted to get back at Sasuke for nearly killing him.

"I'll kill him..." Naruto mumbled, for he had forgot Kakashi was there. That caught Kakashi's attention. Naruto's voice was different, it wasn't the voice of the cheerful, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja he had once knew, no, this a different one, one that sounded like a demon... Kakashi had never heard Naruto talk in that tone...

"He nearly killed me..." Naruto mumbled, nervously shaking. Kakashi gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto...I-" Kakashi said, but stopped when Sasuke walked in.

Naruto looked up, and growled, about to get out of bed, when Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"What are you here for?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to give some advice to Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I don't need your advice..." Naruto mumbled.

"There's no point in even trying to become Hokage, you should just give up. You don't what it takes to be Hokage." Sasuke spat. Sasuke looked at him and scowled. 'How could a dumbass like that even make it to the academy?' he wondered.

"I'm gonna make you regret what you just said." Naruto said breaking from Kakashi's grip. Before Kakashi could do anything, Naruto jumped off the bed.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at him, then back at Sasuke.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted, running at Sasuke, but came to a halt when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him. Sasuke reached in his weapon holster, and grabbed a Kunai. He pulled it out, aiming for the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto looked behind him, and avoided it just in time, falling to the floor. Sasuke was about to throw another Kunai, when Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed his arms.

"That's enough, Sasuke." Kakashi said. At first Sasuke struggled, but then he calmed down. Kakashi let him go, and watched him carefully, as he walked out of the room.

" Humph, Loser..." he mumbled. Naruto stood up, staring in the direction of the doorway. He clutched his fist, and cursed out loud. Kakashi looked at him in shock, for he had never seen Naruto acting this way.

"Naruto...you probably need to get back in your bed." Kakashi said. Naruto started trembling, and it appeared as if he was crying.

"Naruto, did you hear-" Kakashi said, interrupted by a loud bang. Naruto had punched the wall, then did it about three more times. Kakashi was about to stop him, when two medical ninja came in the room.

"Naruto, you have to stop, otherwise we'll have to put you in restraints." one of them said. Naruto looked at them, then back at the wall, and continued punching it.

"Like I care..." he mumbled. At that moment Sakura walked into the room, and stopped.

"Alright brat, you asked for it. Rumiko, get the restraints, we're gonna need them." the medical ninja said. The other one ran out of the room.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arms and told him to stop, but he continued struggling to break free. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Not until you stop."

Sakura stepped in front of him. Naruto stopped and looked up at her.

"Why am I doing this...?" he asked himself out loud. After Kakashi saw he had calmed down, he let Naruto go. Naruto dropped to his knees, staring at the floor. "Why am I letting his words get to me? Am I giving up?" Naruto asked himself.

Sakura looked at his hands, which were bleeding because of hard he had punched the wall. She sat in front of him, and focused her chakra, healing his wounds.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>AN: This Chapter is not that good, it's too short, and plus, I probably ended at the wrong time...but review anyways.

I hope to update soon, but that may not be possible...My mom is making us earn time on the computer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: _The Greatest Gift, Chapter 6_**

**Summary_: After Naruto get's out of the hospital, Tsunade asks Naruto to go get his stuff from his apartment. What does he find when He gets there.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Naruto...**_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Hospital<em>

"Naruto, Are you awake? Your breakfast is ready." A female nurse said, as she walked into Naruto's room, carrying a plate of food. Naruto opened his eyes, which were bloodshot due to lack of sleep. He sat up, letting his legs dangle at the side of the stretcher. A huge grin appeared on his face, as he took the plate of food.

"Thanks, ma'am!" He said, as he broke apart the two chopsticks. The woman giggled, then remembered something.

"Naruto-kun, you'll be getting out today, and when you do, the lady Hokage has asked that you come to her office." She explained. He looked up and nodded.

"Right."

She left the room so he could eat, and the only thing he DID eat was the rice and shrimp. He put the lid on the plate and placed it on the end of the bed. He lied back, closing his eyes, as he got lost in his thoughts about what had happened recently. Before he knew it, he was being awoken by a female attendant.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready to go...?" A nurse asked, interrupting his sleep.

"Go where...?" Naruto mumbled. The nurse giggled, as she gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Home, where else...? You do know it's after Four in the afternoon" She answered. His eyes shot up, as he jumped out of bed.

"Then, I'm ready! I've gotta start training again; I have to kick Sasuke-teme's ass!" He said, making his way to the door. The nurse giggled, following behind.

After his hospital discharge, Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade's Office<em>

Knocking on the door, he stood there waiting for Tsunade's permission to come in.

"Come in!" She said. Naruto stepped in, closing the door behind him. Tsunade looked up and smirked.

"So you finally showed up? I was wondering when you'd come." She said. He looked at her and smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

"How many valuables do you keep in your apartment?" Tsunade suddenly asked. His smile faded, he didn't have that many items, except two pairs of sandals, a pair of PJ's, bedding, an orange jumpsuit, and the necklace he had won in the bet with Tsunade. The only other thing he had was a couple cups of instant ramen. Tsunade knew what the answer was, but listened anyways.

"Not much very, except for a little bit of clothes, bedding, and that necklace you gave me. I did have a few more things at one time, that was...until a bunch of villagers broke into my house, beat me, and took almost everything I owned..." He said, smiling sadly.

"I see..." Tsunade said. "Do you think you could come back after you have your stuff packed?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto said, his goofy smile reappearing. He made his way for the door.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Apartment<em>

Naruto stepped into his small apartment, surprised that the door wasn't even locked. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked at the condition of the house. The window was shattered, broken glass scattered on the floor. There was graffiti all over the walls with words like 'Demon' and 'Freak.'

Everything was gone, except for his clothes and sandals. The only thing he was thankful for, was the fact he had been wearing Tsunade's necklace, otherwise, it probably would've been stolen as well. There was no food to be found in the cabinets, his bedding was cut to pieces, along with his mattress. The bathroom mirror was broken, but what hurt him most, was that the picture frame that held the picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself, was shattered. The picture was ripped in half.

He picked up his headband, which was lying on the floor, next to his bed. It had a huge scratch across the leaf symbol, which looked like it had been made by a Kunai. He held the headband close to his chest, cursing silently. He walked to the front door, still clutching the headband.

"I have to show this to someone...otherwise, they'll never believe what I've been saying..." He mumbled, before walking out of the apartment. Running to Tsunade's office, he tripped along the way, skinning his knee on the pavement. The headband dropped, and when he looked down, he noticed that the leg of his pants were torn up, due to how rough the pavement was. He sat down, examining his knee, which was bleeding, and some of the skin was torn up.

_Ha, this little scrape is nothing!_ He thought, smirking, as he got back on his feet. He picked up the headband and continued running, but accidentally ran into someone. Falling back, he looked up. It was Iruka of all people.

"Iruka Sensei! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, but why are you in such a hurry...?" Iruka asked, extending his arm to help Naruto get up. The blonde stared at him for a moment, but took the offer, and let Iruka help him up. Naruto looked at the ground, and back at Iruka.

"Have you seen the condition of my apartment...?" He asked. Iruka looked at him in surprise, for he was unaware of what Naruto was even talking about. He said nothing.

"The whole apartment was torn up, graffiti was written all over the walls, one of the windows were smashed, almost all of my stuff was stolen...my bedding was ripped up...but what was even worse, look what they did to my headband, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said, as he held up his headband. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Naruto...listen to me, I hate that this had to happen...you'll have to tell the Hokage, she might be able to do something about it."

"Actually, I was already headed there."

"Naruto, what happened to your leg?" Iruka asked, noticing the rip that was on Naruto's pants leg.

"Oh, it was nothing, I accidentally tripped and skinned my knee." Naruto said, slightly chuckling.

"Oh...Listen, after you talk to Tsunade, how about I treat to some ramen, the good stuff, what do you say?"

"Thanks, Iruka-Sensei! I guess I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled, before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Sorry It's been so long since my last update. This was probably not my best work, but will someone give me some ideas to make this chapter better? If there any sentence you don't understand, it's probably because I rushed a little, so feel free to correct me. Please review._**


End file.
